


Поддержка

by bubnyozh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-14 16:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18479863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubnyozh/pseuds/bubnyozh
Summary: Кенма должен стать новым связующим Некомы.





	Поддержка

— Я обещал показать тебе кое-что чертовски важное, но сначала взгляни на это, Кенма. Вот как выглядят малолетние преступники, — доверительно сообщил Куроо, указывая на кипящую жизнь на крыше то ли гаража, то ли какой-то еще постройки, спрятанной во внутренних дворах. — Работают исключительно в темное время суток, тихо и аккуратно, чтобы не привлекать к себе внимание.

— В таком случае, вы наши сообщники, — фыркнул Коноха. Высунувшись к краю, он, кажется, решил поддержать игру, сел на корточки и, глядя на них сверху, спросил: — Принесли? Они у вас?

— Конечно, — усмехнулся Куроо и, повернувшись, продемонстрировал забитый до отказа рюкзак. Такой же висел и на Кенме. 

— Отлично, залезайте, — Коноха важно кивнул.

Не знай Куроо, на что они подписались, ему бы уже стало не по себе. Но все было в порядке — просто один громкий и неугомонный придурок завалил тесты и теперь страдал дома, готовясь к пересдаче, и их долг что-то с этим сделать. Бокуто не в форме в принципе катастрофа, а Бокуто не в форме и за учебой — катастрофа вселенских масштабов. Так как Куроо планировал прожить долгую и счастливую жизнь, то великодушно согласился помочь вытащить Бокуто, куда бы он там себя ни загнал. Тем более, после недавнего фестиваля у них осталась куча плотного картона, который только захламлял кладовку, а тут такой повод от него избавиться.

Но главное — это был повод показать Кенме, что у него и так есть все, чтобы стать отличным связующим для Некомы. Умение поддерживать в том числе. 

Куроо пропустил его вперед, наслаждаясь реакцией. То, что со стороны выглядело как легкое недоумение, на самом деле было почти что паникой. В хорошем смысле, разумеется. Как если бы в компьютерной игре выпали предметы без привычных характеристик, но, несомненно, очень важные, и нужно было поломать голову, угадывая, для чего они нужны. Первым таким предметом явно стала тележка из супермаркета, по которой они забирались наверх. На нее Кенма смотрел очень долгим и красноречивым взглядом, но уже на крыше он потерялся окончательно. И его можно понять — на фоне общего хаоса из сумок и вещей нелепая конструкция из ряда велосипедов и прожектора, закрепленного на них, наверняка вызывала больше всего вопросов.

— Куроо! Кенма! — Широфуку подлетела к ним так резко, что невольно захотелось отступить на пару шагов назад. Ну, так, на всякий случай. — Вы вовремя! Давайте, что принесли.

— Нет! — вдруг вмешался Коноха, вставая между ними. — Широфуку, мы не будем использовать твой рисунок.

— Бокуто тот еще кадр, но такого не заслужил, — поддержал Сарукуй.

— Это бесчеловечно, — добавил Коми.

— Это убьет его, — согласился издалека Вашио.

— Акааши? — Широфуку повернулась к нему с надеждой, но он лишь сочувственно покачал головой. — Вы сговорились, — вздохнула она. — Мне нужно независимое мнение, — и, отодвинув Коноху, снова вернулась к Куроо и Кенме. Те только переглянулись, молча согласившись с годами обкатанной тактикой «действуем по обстоятельствам, а там посмотрим». 

Смотреть и правда пришлось, когда Широфуку развернула перед ними лист бумаги, на котором было… что-то такое, чему Куроо затруднялся дать цензурное название.

— Вот на что это похоже? — скрестив руки на груди, спросил Коноха.

— Ну… — Куроо замялся, думая, как сказать помягче, но положение спас Кенма:

— На босса из одной игры, — задумчиво ответил он, и Куроо мысленно отметил себе получше следить, во что играет Кенма. Если в той игре все такое, как на рисунке, то вряд ли она вообще легальная.

— Он ведь не был похож на сову? — уточнил Коноха.

— Нет, — Кенма помотал головой.

— Вот и мы о чем, — Коноха обернулся к Широфуку. — Бокуто даже не поймет, что это такое. И это в лучшем случае. В худшем — кто-нибудь вызовет полицию, а нам потом доказывать, что мы не какие-то сектанты, поклоняющиеся демонам.

— Ладно, ладно, ваша взяла. Избалуете так совсем нашего взбалмошного аса, — проворчала Широфуку, но махнула рукой и быстро переключилась: — Так, Кенма, про какую игру ты говорил?

Пока они отошли на животрепещущий разговор — а Широфуку была одной из немногих, с кем Кенма мог поговорить про игры, — Куроо помогал остальным с картоном, а потом надолго застрял со скотчем в попытках найти его конец. В процессе этого долгого, практически медитативного занятия он, пусть и не без помощи, посмотрел и другие рисунки. 

— Как тебе, Куроо-сан? Нравится что-нибудь? — разложив их вокруг, спросил Акааши.

— Если честно, — медленно начал Куроо, — я не уверен, что некоторые из вас вообще представляют, как выглядят совы, но у большинства точно есть, — он не удержался от смешка, — свой неповторимый стиль.

— Ясно, — бесцветно ответил Акааши.

Куроо вдруг почувствовал себя полным засранцем.

— Ну, впрочем, вот этот ничего… — он неуверенно ткнул в самый схематичный и простой рисунок. 

— Ясно, — повторил Акааши.

— Не обращай внимания, он стесняется, — ухмыльнулась Широфуку, которая вместе с Кенмой возникла будто из ниоткуда и ловко забрала злосчастный скотч из рук Куроо, чтобы справиться с непосильной для него задачей в два счета. Но Куроо был только рад избавиться от работы, раз уж ему вернули Кенму. 

— Неправда, — холодно возразил Акааши. 

— Правда-правда, — хмыкнула Широфуку.

От затяжного спора, напичканного жесткими аргументами, спасло только напоминание Конохи, что уже поздно и нужно торопиться, и они приступили к финальной стадии. Дело оставалось за малым: перерисовать контур рисунка на картон, вырезать его и закрепить на прожекторе, чтобы в результате получилось что-то вроде сигнала Бэтмена. Хотя в варианте Фукуродани он нес совсем другой смысл.

Куроо утянул Кенму подальше, чтобы занять лучшие места. 

— Они мастера своего дела, скажи? — спросил Куроо. — Бокуто тот человек, кто постоянно нуждается в поддержке, а эти ребята знают о ней все. И, в общем-то, нет какого-то одного правильного рецепта.

Прожектор натужно загудел и с помощью вдохновляющего пинка то ли Конохи, то ли Широфуку включился. На облаках появился освещенный силуэт совы, неаккуратный и кривой, но большего и не надо. Радостные крики на секунду взорвали тишину и утихли, когда где-то предупреждающе залаяла собака.

— Кенма, связующий должен поддерживать команду — это так, но никто не ждет от тебя чего-то вроде «молодец» или «отличный съем». Не всегда слова нужны. Пока ты делаешь нам лучшие пасы, мы будем пробивать, и этого достаточно. А мы в свою очередь будем делать все, чтобы доставить мяч прямо к тебе. В этом смысл команды. 

Куроо хотел сказать что-то еще, но замолчал, почувствовав, как ладонь Кенмы накрыла его руку. Такой простой жест, но сколько всего в нем было. 

Вот уж действительно, не всегда слова нужны.

Теперь они оба это понимали.


End file.
